Apocalypse (En Sabah Nur)
Echte naam: En Sabah Nur Aliassen: *Apocalypse *High Lord http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Cable_Vol_1_75 Herkomst of krachtbron: Mutant Affiniteit/Groepsconnecties: File:Darkriders.JPG|Dark Riders File:Horsemen of Apocalypse (Earth-616).png|Four Horseman of Apocalypse Bestand:Twelve (Apocalypse) (Uncanny X-Men -375).jpg|The Twelve (Mutants) Bekende relaties: - Eerste optreden: File:MGN17.jpg|Marvel Graphic Novel #17 (in de schaduw) File:Xfactor 1 5.jpg| X-Factor (Vol 1) #6 (helemaal in beeld) Bedacht door: Louise Simonson, Jackson Guice Overige: Apocalypse is een van de sterkste mutanten, met een groot aantal bovenmenselijke krachten en eigenschappen. Hij wordt vaak vergezeld door vier dienaren bekend als de Four Horsemen of Apocalypse (vier ruiters van Apocalypse). Deze zijn duidelijk gebaseerd op de ruiters uit de Openbaring van Johannes. Apocalypse is tevens een van de oudste mutanten ter wereld, geboren ergens in het midden van de 30e eeuw v. Chr.. Nadat zijn krachten zich hadden ontwikkeld verscheen hij als een soort “God van de dood” in veel oude mythologieën. Hij is echter pas echt actief geworden in e 20e en 21e eeuw waarin steeds meer mutanten verschenen. Als populaire tegenstander van de X-men speelde Apocalypse een rol in veel verhaallijnen uit de X-Men strips. Daarnaast verscheen hij in beide X-Men animatieserie (X-Men en X-Men: Evolution), en in het videospel X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse. Apocalypse’ geschiedenis begint met zijn geboorte, midden 30e eeuw v. Chr. in oude Egypte gedurende de 1e Dynastie. Hij had bij zijn geboorte al een grijs getinte huid en andere afwijkingen, waardoor hij door zijn ouders werd achtergelaten in de woestijn. Hij werd gevonden door een groep woestijnnomaden genaamd de Sandstormers, en opgevoed door hun leider Baal. Die noemde Apocalypse En Sabah Nur ("De allereerste") aangezien hij verwachtte dat er ooit meer wezens Apocalypse zouden verschijnen. Toen hij opgroeide overtrof En Sabah Nur alle andere stamleden in kracht en intelligentie, waardoor iedereen behalve Baal hem haatte en vreesde. Op zijn zeventiende doorstond En Sabah Nur de test van de Sandstormers door drie gewapende stamleden met enkel zijn handen te verslaan. Kort daarna werden de Sandstormers aangevallen door generaal Ozymandias. Alleen En Sabah Nur en Baal overleefden dit. En Sabah Nur trok al snel de aandacht van de Egyptische farao Rama-Tut, in werkelijkheid de tijdreizende superschurk Kang the Conqueror, die terug was gereisd naar het oude Egypte met het plan Apocalypse op te voeden en zo de meester te worden van de sterkste mutant die ooit heeft bestaan. Toen hij hierin faalde, probeerde hij En Sabah Nur te doden. Dit mislukte toen En Sabah Nur’s mutatiekracht van onsterfelijkheid actief werd. In de eeuwen die volgden reisde En Sabah Nur de wereld rond. Uiteindelijk vond hij een ruimteschip van het buitenaardse ras Celestials. Aangezien hij niet in staat was de technologie van dit schip te begrijpen, zocht hij de wereld af naar een sleutel tot de mysteries die het schip verborg. Hij vond deze sleutel toen de tijdreiziger “Traveller” (in werkelijkheid Cable) ontmoette, en deze hem bijna doodde. Traveler’s techno-organische bloed werd per ongeluk vermengd met dat van Apocalypse, waardoor deze de gave verkreeg zijn lichaam contact te laten maken met het schip. Apocalypse versterkte zijn lichaam met de Celestial technologie, waardoor hij de sterkste mutant ooit werd. Vervolgens bracht hij zijn lichaam in een schijndode toestand om extra kracht op te doen en te wachten tot er meer mutanten zouden zijn. Apocalypse werd weer gewekt gedurende het Victoriaanse tijdperk na te zijn gestoord door de Marauders. Gedurende deze tijd veranderde hij Nathaniel Essex in de mutant Mister Sinister. Sinister rebelleerde echter tegen Apocalypse en infecteerde hem met een supervirus, waardoor Apocalypse werd gedwongen opnieuw zijn schijndode toestand in te gaan. Hij ontwaakte weer door de komst van de tijdrijzende mutant Cable, maar hield zich nog enkele jaren verborgen. Uiteindelijk kwam Apocalypse in conflict met het originele X-Factor team. Allereerst als opdrachtgever van de Alliance of Evil en later doen X-Factor lid Archangel zijn vleugels verloor en Apocalypse hem nieuwe kunstmatige vleugels gaf in ruil voor zijn diensten. In de jaren die volgden kwam Apocalypse steeds vaker in conflict met superheldenteams. Hij vocht onder andere met de High Evolutionary, en vormde een team van enkele Inhumans dat hij de Dark Riders noemde. Apocalypse infecteerde Cyclops’ zoon Nathan met hetzelfde techno-organische virus dat hem zijn krachten had gegeven. Als gevolg hiervan werd Nathan naar de toekomst gebracht om te genezen, waar hij de held Cable werd. Apocalypse werd schijnbaar gedood door zijn voormalige dienaren, de Dark Riders, en achtergelaten door Archangel. Hij werd echter weer tot leven gebracht door Genesis. Apocalypse werkte korte tijd samen met Cable om Onslaught te verslaan. In de verhaallijn The Twelve (uit januari & februari 2000) werden de verloren dagboeken van de mutant Destiny gevonden, waarin een groep van twaalf wezens werd beschreven die Apocalypse konden verslaan. Deze mythe was echter door Apocalypse zelf in het leven geroepen, met het plan de kracht van deze twaalf te gebruiken om sterker te worden dan de Celestials. Apocalypse’ plan was om de krachten van de eerste 11 mutanten over te brengen op de Living Monolith, en vervolgens op Nate Grey. Daarna zou Apocalypse bezit nemen van Nate’s lichaam. De twaalf wisten echter te ontsnappen en confronteerden Apocalypse, net toen die op het punt stond Nate’s lichaam over te nemen. Cyclops duwde Nate opzij, en fuseerde zelf met Apocalypse. Uiteindelijk wist Jean Grey Apocalypse telepathisch te verdrijven uit Cyclops’ lichaam, waarna Cable Apocalypse blijkbaar doodde. Na de gebeurtenissen uit House of M bleek dat Apocalypse nog leefde. Hij rekruteerde Gazer, Sunfire, Polaris en Gambit als zijn nieuwe ruiters. Later gaf Cable toe verantwoordelijk te zijn voor Apcoalypse’ terugkeer omdat hij vond dat de mutantengemeenschap een gezamenlijke vijand nodig had. Apocalypse is een van de sterkste mutanten ter wereld. Hij kan de atoomstructuur van zijn lichaam aanpassen om zo andere vormen aan te nemen. Hij kan het uiterlijk en de omvang van zijn lichaam op elke mogelijke manier veranderen. Zo kan hij zijn handen en vuisten omvormen tot wapens, zichzelf superkracht geven, zijn lichaam tot enorme omvang doen groeien en zichzelf het vermogen geven te vliegen. Hij kan dankzij de Celestial technologie in zijn lichaam ook zelf energie opwekken. Apocalypse’s krachten lijken te veranderen per verhaal. Tot dusver heeft hij gebruik gemaakt van telekinese, telepathie, energieabsorbtie, onkwetsbaarheid, bovenmenselijke snelheid, opwekken van krachtvelden, teleportatie, en energieschoten. Apocalypse’s originele lichaam was onsterfelijk. Zelfs voordat hij werd versterkt met Celestial technologie leefde hij al duizenden jaar en was vrijwel ongevoelig voor verwondingen. Als hij toch gewond raakt op een manier die voor een normaal persoon fataal zou zijn, kan hij een coma-achtige toestand betreden om te genezen. In de loop der jaren heeft Apocalypse ook verschillende gastlichamen gebruikt om in leven te blijven. In de toekomst waar Cable in opgroeide was Apcoalypse’s originele lichaam niet meer in staat zijn enorme kracht te weerstaan, waardoor Apocalypse werd gedwongen zijn geest en bewustzijn over te brengen op verschillende gastlichamen. Data Bestand:Cable vs Apocalypse (Cable -75).jpg|jan 2000; Cable vecht met Apocalypse die hem wil toevoegen aan "the Twelve" Cable #75 *Discuseer verder over op het forum Niet te verwarren met: n.v.t. Opmerkingen of verbeteringen? Email Peter of laat het een andere medewerker weten! Categorie:Karakters Categorie:Mutants